Question: Umaima bought a new pair of gloves at the store when they were having a $25\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of gloves was $$64$, how much did Umaima pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$64$ $\times$ $25\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$64$ $ = $ $$16.00$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Umaima paid. $$64$ $-$ $$16.00$ $ = $ $$48.00$ Umaima paid $$48.00$ for the pair of gloves.